Jem
Jem, commonly known as Jem and the Holograms, is an American series from the 1980s. Jerrica Benton, her younger sister and their two former foster sisters run a foster home for girls called Starlight House. In order to save Starlight House, they must win control of the Benton family's music company back from a corrupt businessman. Jerrica uses a pair of pink earrings that "holographically" change her into the glamorous rockstar, Jem. While lacking true magic, it can be counted as a magical girl show due to it plot fitting the standard magical girl rock idol type story. Plot After the death of Jerrica's father, his business partner, Eric Raymond, wrested full control of the Starlight Music recording label away from the Benton sisters. Finding themselves in need of money to fix up Starlight House, they try to get their share of the profits from the company only to be turned down by Raymond. Jerrica decides to challenge Eric Raymond to a battle of the bands for ownership of Starlight Music, winner takes all. In order to defeat Raymond's new band, The Misfits, Jerrica and her sister, Kimber, and their two friends, Aja and Shana, form a rock-band called Jem and the Holograms. Rather than reveal her identity, Jerrica "holographically" transforms into a pink and glamorous rockstar named Jem using hologram projector earrings left to her by her father. Of course, knowing she would someday enter the music world, he also left her and her sister everything they'd need to start their own rock-band, including wardrobe, instruments, and beautiful (if brightly colored) old roadster, dubbed the Rockin' Roadster, as well as a computer AI named Synergy able to design and project holograms. As the show goes one, they get control of the company back, win a mansion, and shoot to the top of the charts. Throughout the three season they're continually faced with new challenges involving relationships, the music industry, their foster girls, and whatever new plot their rivals, The Misfits, cooked up. Of course, in the true spirit of a magical girl idol show, they solve every problem with music, holograms, and the power of friendship. Characters Jerrica Benton/Jem Our hero of the show, who must balance her life as a rockstar with being the CEO of a music company as well as running Starlight House. On top of that, she's in a love triangle with herself since her longstanding boyfriend, Rio, also finds himself attracted Jem. As the show progresses, Jerrica becomes all business, having all her fun as Jem, causing Rio to enjoy his time Jem more than his time with Jerrica, but she's afraid to tell him that they're the same person because she's afraid he'll be angry that he was kept in the dark so long already. It later turnes into a love square of sorts when Riot in introduced, who loves Jem and continually tries to set Rio up with Jerrica again so that he can have Jem to himself. Kimber Benton Kimber is Jerrica's younger sister. She is the band's keyboard player, but she's shown to also play guitar. She loves her older sister, but is often jealous of the press she recieves. As the band's songwriter, she often feels that she deserves more credit than she gets and even leaves the band a few times, once to try going solo (though she's back by the end of the day), and once to form a band with another unappreciated, disgruntled songwriter, Stormer. Kimber is much more brash, emotional and headstrong than the other Holograms (and also a little fickle), so she's often the one to charge into things. Much like her sister, she also has problems with having too many boyfriends. There's an entire episode about the fact that two of her love interests are both asking to marry her. At the same time. Aja Leith Aja is Jerrica and Kimber's foster sister from the time they were kids. She's chinese-american and is shown to be able to speak mandrin. She's the guitar player and the driver for the band, often being behind the wheel of the Rockin' Roadster (when Jem isn't). She doesn't get as much development as some of the other characters, but she's shown to be the most level-headed, independant of the group, often getting out of messes on her own or finding the way to get out a situation. At one point she's kidnapped so that she won't make it to a concert, but she manages to escape and hitchike back in time for the show. Later on, she starts dating Craig Philips, a drummer who almost joined the band. Shana Elmsford Shana is also one of the Benton's foster girls. She's african-american and probably has some of the most diverse talents of the band. She is normally the drummer, but later takes up bass after Raya fills that roll. She's the shyest of the group, and also the first to get a boyfriend (other than Jerrica, but Jerrica started the show with one). On top of drums and bass guitar, she's also a capable designer and seamstress who makes many of the bands on-stage costumes and party dresses. At one point in the show, she leaves to take her dream of becoming a fashion designer, so the band gets the new member, Raya to take over drums. After discovering that the job was a bit much for her, Shana comes back and takes up bass. Her boyfriend, Anthony Julian, is a music producer she meet's at a party early on, he becomes the band's producer and has many friends and contacts in the industry he introduces them to. Carmen "Raya" Alonso Raya is the least developed character in the band, being introduced later on in the show. She's the mexican-american drummer of the band after Shana leaves and returns. Unlike the other members of the band who formed the band through friendship, she won her position in a nationwide talent search in close drum solo battle with Craig Phillips. She's quiet, unassuming, and had to be pushed by her father to even audition for talent search. She comes from a large family of gardeners and florists, and is also the only Hologram without a love interest.